But I Love Her Anyway
by Carlos I de Habsburgo
Summary: My first ever Story here on the site, Please be gentle! Warning: Human names Used, And rating may change.


Antonio Fernández Carriedo was the type of man who loved to travel. With such enthusiasm, he started to travel throughout the continent of Europe. He first started with the countries around his homeland, Spain, then started moving eastward. The brunet felt beads of sweat trickle down his sun kissed forehead as he wandered the streets of Brussels, Belgium. He squinted his emerald orbs as he attempted to find the wildly popular Town Hall. The Spaniard clenched his teeth together as he grunted, "How could I have missed it? I should've been there by now!" He fiddled with the tourist map located in his hands. Ignorant to the fact Antonio was holding the tourist map upside down, he continued to study the piece of paper. The man gave up eventually and decided to drop by in a nearby chocolate shop.

A sweet, succulent aroma of the tiny morsels welcome Antonio as he opened the door. "Woah…" He gasped in amazement.

"Salut! Welcome to my shop! Parlez-vous français?" A Belgian beauty inquired as she stepped out from the kitchen to the station where all the chocolates were displayed. After hearing no response in French given from the other, the woman felt a sweat gland roll down her cheek. It was then she assumed that he was a tourist. Tourists don't usually visit this side of Brussels.

"Huh?" The man turned his over towards the lady, finally snapping out of his little trance. As soon as he witnessed the worker, his sun kissed face turned red, his emerald orbs widened– he even felt an arrow to his heart.

Love at first sight.

The blonde cleared her throat in order to pull Antonio out from his trance.

"Hello! Monsieur? Would you like to try some of my chocolates before purchasing? I'll guarantee that they're the best chocolates you'll ever eat!" She then flashed a bright smile and tilted her head to the side slightly, waiting for some sort of response. It was as if the beauty was sparkling in the Spaniard's vision. Everything about her just seemed perfect.

"Ah.." He finally nodded, replying to the Belgian's question.

"Parfait!" A smile tugged at the ends of her mouth, gracing itself on her porcelain face. "I'll be back in a jiffy~" She chimed before disappearing into her kitchen.

"Sí…" Antonio muttered as he reverted back to his usual self. He felt his heart beating faster than usual and a rush of nervousness flow throughout his body. Is this love? He wondered. It still too early to determine whether it was or not. The brunet sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, starting to mentally question himself. Now that he thinks about it, there was something mysterious about that woman. It made him feel a little bit uneasy and a tad more sharp.

"I'm back~!" She chirped, returning with a plate of beautifully decorated morsels. Each chocolate had it's own design and gave off a scent that just made your stomach grumble with hunger. They were irresistible. Antonio reached out to pluck off one of the chocolates from the tray until the beauty pulled the tray out from his grasp.

"Not~ So~ Fast~!" She emphasized on each word. "I'll give you each of these chocolates if you treat me to something nice! You know…" She inches closer to the other. "I heard Spaniards are the best lovers. Can you prove it to me?" A new smile was placed upon her face. This time, it was giving off some sort of mischievous vibe.

Antonio's eyes shot open as he witnessed his surroundings. He scanned his eyes from left to right frantically. He realized he was in some sort of house.

"Ay, ay, ay…" He rubbed the back of his head as he found his memory foggy. Something then forced him to realize something. The tourist smacked his lips together multiple times to confirm his senses. A sour, lingering taste.

"Chocolate?" He questioned out loud. Something about it was strange. Usually, chocolates were sweet– not sour.

He rose from the bed and felt a cold breeze pass by. He felt like he was trapped in some sort of game. Sighing, his emerald eyes noticed the back door was slightly open.

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark.

The man sat down on the ground butt-naked and tried to slowly surface his memories from the fog. His plan failed. All the memories came surging at once. He gripped his head, groaning in pain. That mysterious woman… Where could she have gone? He walked all around this foreign house. There wasn't any traces of that Belgian being here. But yet, he can recall that he spent the night in this very house with her. The whole night. The Spaniard slumped against the wall nearby. A chuckle emerged from him as he placed a hand on his forehead. "I love her anyway."

 _Out the back door,_

 _Goddamn,_

 _But I love her anyway._


End file.
